Na mente dos Cavaleiros de Ouro
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: E se pudéssemos entrar na mente dos Cavaleiros e descobrir o que eles pensam uns dos outros? O que veríamos? Viaje na mente dos Cavaleiros de Ouro e descubra.
1. Capitulo 1: Mu de Áries

**Disclaymer:** Este disclaymer será diferente. Além de afirmar que a propriedade dos personagens pertence ao Kurumada, a idéia desta fic, veio de outra pessoa. Felipe Cury moderador (Não sei se ainda é) da comunidade CDO no Orkut.

Ele teve a idéia uma vez de criar tópicos chamados: "Na mente dos dourados". Cada um destes tópicos apresenta a opinião de um Cavaleiro de Ouro a respeito dos outros onze. Achei a idéia tão genial que guardei cada um dos links dos tópicos.

Mas não quis postar EXATAMENTE igual ao dele. Quis fazer do meu jeito. Porque não gosto de copiar as coisas dos outros.

Então, esta é a MINHA versão de na mente dos Dourados. Então, créditos a Kurumada-sensei por ter nos agraciado com a série Saint Seiya e ao Cury que teve a idéia brilhante. Eu só espero que minha mente insana seja capaz de produzir frases tão geniais quanto às dele.

O primeiro Cavaleiro de Ouro a demonstrar suas opiniões não será outro senão Mu de Áries claro. Pois eu sou fã incondicional do Ariano (apesar de ser Sagitariano) e moderador da comunidade Mu de Áries no Orkut (Musete de Elite com orgulho).

Mu sempre foi um cavaleiro pacato e seu verdadeiro poder permaneceu um mistério por boa parte da série. Mas uma coisa sempre ficou clara. Mu é um cavaleiro pacato, sereno e de grande sabedoria. Nutre grande respeito por seus companheiros. Espero ter conseguido transpor bem as idéias desse cavaleiro para o papel.

Sem mais delongas, apresento-lhes...

_**Mu de Áries**_

"**O mistério de seus olhos é o olhar da justiça fitando a verdade."**

"**Todos aqueles que são atingidos pela luz da Extinção Estelar... Vão para o mundo dos Mortos..."**

**Aldebaran de Touro:** Um grande homem. Um grande coração. Um grande amigo. Uma grande força. Existem poucos cavaleiros tão valiosos em um santuário tão corrupto.

**Saga de Gêmeos: **Este Cavaleiro travou a batalha mais árdua que um homem deve travar. A batalha contra seus próprios demônios interiores. E perdeu. Pois nem o poder de esmigalhar as estrelas parece o bastante às vezes.

**Máscara da Morte de Câncer:** Em um único dedo, carrega o poder sobre a vida e a morte... Lamentável que ele prefira a segunda opção... Esse não é o exemplo que um Cavaleiro de Ouro deveria seguir... E temo que quando finalmente entender isso, se entender... Será tarde demais...

**Aiolia de Leão: **Seus inimigos se sentem indefesos diante da visão deste cavaleiro, como um antílope diante de um leão. Este bravo cavaleiro sempre usará suas garras para defender a justiça. Certamente é irmão de Aiolos de Sagitário.

**Shaka de Virgem:** Que mistérios se ocultam no interior deste cavaleiro? Dizem que se pode conhecer uma pessoa olhando nos seus olhos. Mas infelizmente, aqueles que olham para seus olhos morrem. Shaka permanecerá um mistério por muito tempo, pelo visto...

**Dohko de Libra: **O mais venerável de nós. Suas palavras, como suas ações, sempre inspiram confiança e sabedoria. Ouço seus conselhos sempre que posso. E pelo que dizem, seu poder é tão lendário quanto seu conhecimento. Não posso imaginar um aliado melhor quando a verdadeira batalha começar.

**Milo de Escorpião:** Um homem que não deve ser subestimado. Seus ataques nunca erram o alvo. O primeiro erro que você comete pode ser o último. Mas antes de desferir o golpe final, ele dirá: "Renda-se ou morra!" Eu sugiro que você escolha a primeira opção.

**Aiolos de Sagitário:** Um amor tão forte... Nem mesmo a morte pode desfazer... Este cavaleiro é um exemplo pra todos nós. Pois nem mesmo depois de morto, ele abandonou Atena. Tivesse um destino diferente e as Guerras Santas seriam bem menos árduas.

**Shura de Capricórnio: **É admirável seu esforço para se tornar um homem honrado... Mas em sua busca cega por honra e justiça, Shura perdeu aquilo que lhe era mais precioso. Um amigo. Agora, só posso lamentar por ele que escolheu trilhar uma estrada sem retorno.

**Camus de Aquário: **Se os sentimentos são a força do cosmo, como ele pode ser tão poderoso? Ele possui grande determinação em defender Atena. Talvez, esta seja a única força que este homem necessite afinal. Uma determinação tão inquebravel quanto às geleiras eternas da Sibéria...

**Afrodite de Peixes: **Ao olhar para este cavaleiro, não se vê nada mais do que um homem singelo como uma rosa... Mas não se engane... Tanto o homem quanto a rosa trazem consigo um veneno mortal.

Bom... Por enquanto é isso! Próximo: Aldebaran de Touro!


	2. Capitulo 2: Aldebaran de Touro

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e não lucro nada com isso. É tudo do Kurumada. A idéia desta fic é de autoria do Felipe Cury, moderador da comunidade CDO – Cavaleiros de Ouro no Orkut. Mas eu não estou copiando as criações dele. Estou fazendo do meu próprio jeito.

**Lanny:** realmente, tem personagens muito difíceis de se desvendar. Estou tendo uma certa dificuldade com os pensamentos de certos personagens. Não é fácil esse negócio. XD

**Mussha:** Olá! Desculpe. Não vou poder responder sua review em espanhol porque não é meu forte. XP Mas parece que o português não é muito problema pra você não é?

Realmente, Mu é muitas vezes retratado de forma errada nas fics. Algumas pessoas o retratam como um ariano normalmente é. Já vi muita gente reclamando que Mu não tem nada de Ariano por ser calmo de mais.

Mas eu sempre prefiro retrata-lo como ele é na obra original. Sereno e calmo.

**JUNIZINHA:** Obrigado pela review. Acho que sou fã do Mu a tempo suficiente para saber como ele pensa. Ainda bem. Mu é muito descaracterizado por alguns fic-writers é verdade, mas... Afinal é fanfic... XP

Eu prefiro mostrar Mu como ele realmente é. XD

**Morgane:** Sim. A fic é dele. Eu até dei os créditos no início. Felipe.Kuringa é o Felipe Cury. Só que eu não sai dando ctrl+c ctrl+v na fic dele. Eu fiz a minha versão de "Na mente".

**Pure-petit-chan: **Sim, são a mesma pessoa. Eu vi esses tópicos no Orkut uma vez. Achei demais e resolvi fazer a minha versão. Espero que tenha gostado.

PS.: Esse FanFiction ta fogo né? Fui receber e-mail de aviso do novo capitulo da mythology DOIS dias depois de postado. E um monte de e-mail desta fic no dia seguinte. Nem sei quando foi que você enviou a review... ú.u

Como você costuma dizer... _**KEMBU SHÔSENKYAKU!**_ No FF! Ò.Ó

Traduzindo: Chute reluzente! (Golpe da Yuzuriha de Grou de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas. XP)

O que posso dizer? Adoro esse manga e adoro ela... ú.u

O próximo cavaleiro da Lista de "Na mente" é Aldebaran de Touro. O destemido guardião da segunda casa.

Aldebaran estreou na série como um cavaleiro de grande poder. Pena que é tão mal retratado por Kurumada. E apanha de todo mundo coitado... Mas mesmo assim, sempre se mostrou um cavaleiro honrado e bondoso.

Deixou os Cavaleiros de Bronze passarem por sua casa, pois sentiu nobreza em seus atos. Assim é Aldebaran. Um guerreiro que confia na bondade dos outros e segue seus instintos.

_**Aldebaran de Touro**_

"**O bravo touro dourado erguendo um muro de ferro."**

"**Agora vocês conhecerão... Este é o golpe mais poderoso de Aldebaran de Touro... GRANDE CHIFRE!"**

**Mu de Áries: **Na sua capacidade, quem mais confia sou eu... Poucos cavaleiros seriam tão competentes quanto Mu para assumir a proteção da primeira casa. E Atena não poderia ter me agraciado com um amigo melhor...

**Saga de Gêmeos:** Ele era considerado um deus. Pode um deus cair em tentação e se tornar um demônio? Acho que pode. Mas todo aquele que cede à fome de poder acaba derrotado.

**Máscara da Morte de Câncer: **Nunca vou entender como ele pode ter recebido uma armadura de ouro. Comete atos de pecado indiscriminadamente em nome de sua força. Seus ideais de justiça são vergonhosos. Um dia a justiça o alcançará. E não será a justiça na qual você acredita Câncer.

**Aiolia de Leão: **Um cavaleiro impulsivo é verdade. Mas às vezes um pouco de impulsividade e força bruta é a receita necessária pra se fazer justiça. Não sei qual será o destino deste cavaleiro, mas se for para exterminar o mau, ele terá minha ajuda.

**Shaka de Virgem: **É difícil compreender este homem. É um enigma envolto por mistérios. Dizem que ele pode conversar com os deuses. Eu prefiro não saber o que ele faz ou como o faz. Já me basta saber que ele está do lado de Atena.

**Dohko de Libra:** Ouvi dizer que ele foi um cavaleiro que sobreviveu a Guerra Santa contra Hades há mais de duzentos anos. Tornou-se uma lenda mesmo entre os chamados Cavaleiros Lendários. Gostaria de vê-lo em combate um dia.

**Milo de Escorpião:** Um misto de bondade e crueldade esse cavaleiro carrega consigo. Mas seu coração, assim como seus golpes, nunca erram o alvo... Por isso eu confio em seu julgamento.

**Aiolos de Sagitário:** Como um cavaleiro tão honrado e bondoso pode ter caído em tanta desgraça? Isso não faz sentido... Mesmo vindo da boca do próprio Grande Mestre... Eu simplesmente não consigo conceber...

**Shura de Capricórnio:** Eu não duvido de sua força. É preciso muita força para levantar sua mão contra um irmão. Shura carregou o mais pesado dos fardos. E ainda continua lutando como um valoroso cavaleiro de Atena. Realmente. Não duvido nada de sua força.

**Camus de Aquário:** Irônico não? Este homem me dá calafrios. Gostaria de vê-lo sorrir ao menos uma vez. O frio que ele gera com seu cosmo pode cessar o movimento de qualquer coisa. Mas será que nem mesmo o seu coração é imune?

**Afrodite de Peixes:** Tudo nesse cavaleiro é mais bem apreciado à distância. Já que nunca se sabe o que se passa pela sua mente. Ou o que acontecerá se ele lhe oferecer uma rosa.

Ufa... Aldebaran até que não foi dificil... Mas a medida que avanço... Esses Cavaleiros me dão uma surra! XD


	3. Capitulo 3: Saga de Gêmeos

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e não lucro nada com isso. É tudo do Kurumada. A idéia desta fic é de autoria do Felipe Cury, moderador da comunidade CDO – Cavaleiros de Ouro no Orkut. Mas eu não estou copiando as criações dele. Estou fazendo do meu próprio jeito.

**JUNIZINHA:** Realmente, às vezes Kurumada sabe estragar um personagem. XP Shura seria bem mais legal se mostrado como no Episódio G. Um cavaleiro amargurado por ter de matar o melhor amigo.

Sobre o Mu. Bem, eu prefiro ele calmo. Mas o melhor de Fanfics é fazer do nosso jeito né? Rs...

E realmente, o Mu não tem uma personalidade nada Ariana... XP

**Nicka I**: Que bom que gostou. Ainda não tié a oportunidade de ler a sua. Mas vou procurar e conferir.

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Debas é o amigão de todos né? Gostei de entrar na mente dele. Mas espera pra ver o do Máscara da Morte... Ele ta incontrolável... XD

**Stella-chan:** Que Coisa! Esqueci de responder sua review! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! (Batendo a cabeça na parede)

Liz: O que tem pra responder? Só tem o Rabo-torto se achando porque o Mu babou-ovo dele! Ò.Ó

Mas que ciumeira... Mu já não fez um na mente só pra você? ¬¬

Liz: Então por que não publicou aqui? Ú.Ú

É na mente dos Cavaleiros de Ouro... E não das Fúrias de Ártemis... ¬¬

Liz: Ah então qual a graça? ú.u

(ignorando a Liz) Bem Stella-chan... Obrigado por ler e por me ajudar a entrar na mente do Camus.

**Mussha:** Que bom que gostou. Realmente não é fácil fazer uma avaliação mais profunda de Aldebaran, já que o próprio Kurumada não investiu muito nele. Eu também acredito que em Saint Seiya, força física nem sempre é a melhor solução.

Agora, vamos aos finalmentes...

Saga de Gêmeos. Saga sempre foi um dos Cavaleiros mais espetaculares de Saint Seiya. Seja por sua forte personalidade ou por seu incrível poder. Vamos ver se consigo entrar na mente desse maluco.

Optei por abordar a mente do Saga mal. Afinal eu não conheço muito bem o Saga bom. E Saga bom não é tão interessante... ú.ù

OS.: Só espero não ficar tão maluco quanto ele...

_**Saga de Gêmeos**_

"**O Traidor do santuário. Vivendo entre o bem e o mal!"**

"**Desapareça com a destruição de planetas e galáxias... EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!"**

**Mu de Áries:** Sua existência me irrita profundamente. Primeiro por ser fraco. Segundo por ser desobediente. Terceiro por ser um tolo. Parece um reflexo de seu mestre. Acho que terei de lidar com Mu da mesma forma que lidei com Shion.

**Aldebaran de Touro:** Se a casa de Áries permanece vazia, a de Touro por outro lado está muito bem guardada. Um cão obediente é realmente o melhor amigo do homem.

**Máscara da Morte de Câncer:** Jamais conheci um Cavaleiro tão fácil de se manipular. Basta apertar os botões certos e Máscara da Morte fará tudo que eu mandar. Mas apesar de patético é ao mesmo tempo tão útil. Deixarei que Máscara da Morte se divirta e sirva a seu propósito por enquanto.

**Aiolia de Leão: **Esse moleque sente tanta necessidade de limpar o nome do irmão que chega a ser irritante. Só espero que ele não descubra o que realmente aconteceu a Aiolos. Ou terei de eliminá-lo como fiz ao irmão. Seria um desperdício perder um Cavaleiro tão forte.

**Shaka de Virgem:** Nada escapa a seus olhos? Possui a sabedoria de deuses? Não passa de um tolo cego. Apesar de hábil na arte da ilusão, não conseguiu ver através da minha. E eu pensei que Máscara da Morte fosse fácil de se manipular. Até mesmo o Câncer conseguiu descobrir minha verdadeira identidade.

**Dohko de Libra: **Ele é perigoso, eu admito. Mas no fundo é só um velho cansado à espera de uma nova guerra santa. Se ele ousar se rebelar contra mim, eu terei de mostrar a ele que viver duzentos anos não o faz imortal.

**Milo de Escorpião:** Escorpião não passa de um garotinho pirracento. Prefiro deixa-lo crer que é forte. Deixe-o fazer pose e julgar seus inimigos como bem lhe entender. Já que é escravo do ego, eu o alimentarei. Talvez Milo faça algo de útil quando a hora chegar.

**Aiolos de Sagitário:** Foi preciso passar por tudo isso para entender que eu sou a vontade suprema do Santuário? Esforços inúteis. No fim eu ainda comando o santuário e manipulo todos os cavaleiros da forma que bem entendo. Realmente... Não entendo o que aquele velho viu em você...

**Shura de Capricórnio: **O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver? Máscara da Morte é um lunático. Shaka é um egocêntrico. Qual é a sua desculpa Shura? Ah sim... Justiça... Parabéns. Você conquistou a medalha de melhor marionete.

**Camus de Aquário: **Ele é esperto por ficar fora dos meus assuntos. Sua total indiferença ao que ocorre no santuário só serve aos meus propósitos. Camus é um ótimo cavaleiro para se manter por perto.

**Afrodite de Peixes: **Eu não preciso me preocupar com nada. Ninguém pode ameaçar meus planos. Pois mesmo que alguém consiga chegar até a décima primeira casa e passar vivo, acabará se deparando com um inimigo ardiloso e invencível. Afrodite de Peixes.

Ufa... Esse foi fácil... E consegui fazer este sem ficar maluco... Ainda há esperança pra este servo... ú.u

Zashi – Não reparem... Nando adora citar Rurouni Kenshin... É um dos mangas que ele mais gosta...

Suzu – Mas como não gostar de Rurouni Kenshin? Com todas aquelas emoções fortes... U.U

Liz – Agüentar o Kenshin é fácil... Difícil é agüentar o choro EMO dele quando ele ta lendo aquilo...

Zashi – Não vejo problema algum... ú.u

Liz – Precisa ver ele relendo a morte do Shaka na Saga de Hades... ¬¬

Por que conversam como se eu não estivesse aqui? -.-

Suzu – Mas qual o problema? É uma cena muito tocante...

Liz - Eu queria esganar essa Shiori Teshigori que desenha esse bendito Lost Canvas. É só o Nando começar a ler a luta Albafica x Minos que ele desaba em lágrimas...

Zashi – Mas que preconceito Liz-chan... Se o Nando quer ser EMO deixa ele oras... ú.u

Eu não sou EMO... -.-'


	4. Capitulo 4: Máscara da Morte

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e não lucro nada com isso. É tudo do Kurumada. A idéia desta fic é de autoria do Felipe Cury, moderador da comunidade CDO – Cavaleiros de Ouro no Orkut. Mas eu não estou copiando as criações dele. Estou fazendo do meu próprio jeito.

**Pure**: Saga e Dite Yaoi? o.0

Acho que não. Não consigo escrever Yaoi! XD (Nada contra)

Até pensei em dar uma dupla personalidade ao Saga nesse capitulo, mas o Saga bom é realmente... Hmmm... Qual a palavra? Não-familiar... XP

Saga bom aparece tão pouco que acho que ia apanhar um ano pra tentar entrar na mente dele e não ia conseguir fazer algo interessante. Prefiro nem me arriscar por estes caminhos... -.-

**Lannyluck:** Debas não é exatamente o que se pode chamar de personagem muito profundo né? Mas se bem que ele ta fodástico no Episódio G (Que foi uma baita ajuda aqui) e no Lost Canvas (Embora fosse um Debas diferente, Hasgard de Touro XP)

**Nicka I:** Obrigado por ter gostado. É difícil mesmo. Quase descabelei com os pensamentos de Sura e Camus. Povinho mais retraído esses dois... ¬¬

Vou conferir sua Fic sim.

**Stella-chan:** Não se preocupe... é só um momento passageiro... ú.u

Liz: É... Depois que ele esquece as partes tristes ele fica que é uma beleza... ú.u

Pelo menos até ele voltar a ler a porcaria da história de novo... ¬¬

Cruel... -.-

Vejamos o que consigo criar agora. O lazarento dos lazarentos. O odiento mais odiado do santuário. Máscara da Morte de Câncer. Máscara da Morte não respeita nada nem ninguém. Mata indiscriminadamente qualquer um que se coloque em seu caminho. Ele não possui respeito por nenhum de seus companheiros Cavaleiros de Ouro. Talvez seja por isso que é tão divertido vê-lo cair. XD

Apresento-lhes...

_**Máscara da Morte de Câncer**_

"**Lutar é sua vida! Matar é sua Alegria!"**

"**Essas faces simbolizam a totalidade do meu poder... São minhas medalhas... Agora vocês sabem por que me chamo 'Máscara da Morte'? Há, há há..."**

**Mu de Áries:** Esse idiota se acha grande coisa só porque foi treinado pelo Grande Mestre. Seus truques não me impressionam, inútil. Continue consertando armaduras escondido no fim do mundo. É a única coisa em que você presta. O santuário não precisa de um fraco como você.

**Aldebaran de Touro: **Quanto maior o tamanho, maior a queda. Esse fracassado deveria tatuar estas palavras na testa. Ao enfrentar seu inimigo, mate-o! O que pode ser mais simples?

**Saga de Gêmeos:** Esse cara é completamente louco. Mas eu o seguirei até o fim. Ao menos ele consegue enxergar que a verdadeira justiça é calcada na força.

**Aiolia de Leão:** Sangue de traidor corre em suas veias. Não é mais digno de ser pisado do que um verme. E não vejo a hora de pisar esse verme com meus próprios pés!

**Shaka de Virgem: **Um deus? Bah! Eu pensei que deuses fossem fortes. Continue vivendo tranqüilo em seu mundo de sonhos Shaka. Não se preocupe que eu me encarrego de exterminar os invasores do santuário.

**Dohko de Libra: **Um velhote tagarela? É isso que eu tenho de eliminar? O Grande Mestre deve estar ficando senil... Bom. Pelo menos vai me proporcionar alguns segundos de divertimento.

**Milo de Escorpião:** Você elimina oponentes com um dedo. Eu também. Você precisa desferir quinze golpes pra matar alguém. Eu apenas um. É questão de pura matemática! Hahahaha! Quem foi que te deu esta armadura?

**Aiolos de Sagitário: **Ele foi corajoso de fazer o que fez. Burro. Mas corajoso. Ao menos isso eu respeito. Mas nem tanto. Já que ele falhou miseravelmente. Esse sujeito é simplesmente ridículo. Só lamento não ter sido eu a desferir o golpe de misericórdia.

**Shura de Capricórnio:** Deixe-me apresentar a "espada cega". Porque eu o chamo assim? Porque o imbecil não enxerga nada a mais de um palmo diante dos olhos. E porque esses braços não servem nem pra cortar lenha!

**Camus de Aquário: **Já olhei pra ele de todos os ângulos possíveis. O que tem de tão especial? Tudo que vejo é um sujeito tedioso. O que foi? Congelou o próprio cérebro?

**Afrodite de Peixes:** Só temos ideais parecidos. Mais nada. É um dos poucos sujeitos competentes desse santuário. Quase se equipara a mim.


	5. Capitulo 5: Aiolia de Leão

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e não lucro nada com isso. É tudo do Kurumada. A idéia desta fic é de autoria do Felipe Cury, moderador da comunidade CDO – Cavaleiros de Ouro no Orkut. Mas eu não estou copiando as criações dele. Estou fazendo do meu próprio jeito.

Aiolia de Leão. Corajoso, forte, impulsivo, nobre, turrão, dedicado, apaixonado (Pela Marin ué... ú.u)... Um Seiya em trajes de ouro... Mas menos chato... XD

Zashi: Olá pessoal... Ikarus-sama, me pediu pra apresentar o próximo capítulo. Ele não pode vir e...

Liz: Porque eu dei uma surra nele! Ò.Ó

Zashi: Sim... Por isso... ú.u

Suzu: E porque fez isso Liz? ¬¬

Liz: Desde que ele aprendeu a mexer nessa porcaria de Photoshop, só fica colorindo mangás e não posta nem escreve mais fics... Ò.Ó

Suzu: E até que ele leva jeito pro negócio... Devia ver os coloridos que ele fez do Albafica e do Hasgard de The Lost Canvas... ú.u

Zashi: E do Ed e do Al de Full Metal Alchemist também! Eles são tão kawaii!

Liz: Que seja... Vamos logo com isso que os capítulos já são curtos... Tem gente esperando pra ler... ¬¬

Zashi: Nossa que humor, Liz Onee-chan... Mas vamos lá... ú.u

**Pure**: Ikarus-sama espera que tenha atendido as expectativas... Ele diz que suas reviews um prazer de ler.

**Nicka I:** Ikarus-sama agradece os elogios e diz que está lendo sua fic. Logo ele posta uma review lá ta?

**Stella-chan:** Ikarus-sama perguntou o que o Milo achou do Capítulo do Máscara? XD

**Lannyluck: **Ikarus-sama exagerou nessa né? Coitados dos cavaleiros de ouro... Só agüentaram xingo... ú.u

**Dite:** Ikarus-sama diz que vai pensar na sua idéia, que ela é muito boa. Ele agradece as Reviwes e pede desculpas pela demora...

Liz: Pode ter certeza de que depois dessa as reviwes não demoram tanto! Ò.Ó

Suzu: Ai ai... ¬¬

_**Aiolia de Leão**_

"**O herói valente como leão! Sempre lutando por Atena!"**

"**Ouçam o rugido do Leão! RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!!"**

**Mu de Áries:** É um cavaleiro incrível. Se ele agisse um pouco mais antes de pensar tanto, nenhum inimigo passaria pela primeira casa.

**Aldebaran de Touro:** Um punho de aço que protege os inocentes. Este gigante pode ser assustador se olhar de perto. Mas só se você for uma pessoa maligna. Se for este o seu caso, eu tenho pena de você.

**Saga de Gêmeos:** Fazer-me acreditar minha vida inteira que meu irmão é o pior dos traidores... Jamais perdoarei o que esse desgraçado fez a meu irmão! Julgarei seus atos com as presas do leão Saga!

**Máscara da Morte de Câncer: **Esse cara me dá nojo. Acha-se muito forte? Quero ver você se gabar ao enfrentar alguém do seu tamanho. Eu ainda me encarregarei de ensinar uma coisinha ou duas a esse "cavaleiro".

**Shaka de Virgem:** Esse cara me assusta um pouco... Duvido que ele fale realmente com deuses. Mas a verdade é que ele não pode ser subestimado...

**Dohko de Libra: **Um verdadeiro mestre. Se o cavaleiro de libra é o cavaleiro que encarregado de julgar o bem e o mal, Atena não poderia ter escolhido pessoa melhor pra proteger a sétima casa.

**Milo de Escorpião:** Esse não larga do meu pé... Fale o quanto quiser! Suas picadas de inseto não me intimidam! Se quiser ver o que é força de verdade, eu lhe mostrarei com prazer!

**Aiolos de Sagitário:** Eu me recuso a crer no que dizem a seu respeito irmão... Nem que eu morra de tanto lutar... Eu limparei seu nome!

**Shura de Capricórnio: **Ele desferiu o golpe de misericórdia em meu irmão... Nada mais justo que eu retribua na mesma moeda. Não morra Shura. Por mais forte que seja o oponente, não morra. Pois nós temos contas a ajustar.

**Camus de Aquário: **O olhar desse Cavaleiro só demonstra uma coisa. Que ele é puro gelo.

**Afrodite de Peixes:** Flores? Ele pretende mesmo defender Atena com flores? Só espero que ele saiba o que está fazendo...


	6. Capitulo 6: Shaka de Virgem

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e não lucro nada com isso. É tudo do Kurumada. A idéia desta fic é de autoria do Felipe Cury, moderador da comunidade CDO – Cavaleiros de Ouro no Orkut. Mas eu não estou copiando as criações dele. Estou fazendo do meu próprio jeito.

Shaka de Virgem. Dito reencarnação de Buda. Troca altas idéias com os deuses. O homem mais próximo de deus.

Shaka geralmente é um misto de arrogância e humildade. Ao mesmo tempo, Shaka demonstra ser um grande sábio. Com certeza foi um dos cavaleiros mais fascinantes criados por Kurumada.

O que será que ele tem a dizer a respeito dos outros?

Admito que esse foi MUITO difícil de se fazer. Eu não entendo muito do Shaka. Não gosto muito do personagem. Por fim, entendi que Shaka é um personagem muito analítico. Nunca demonstrou muita opinião boa ou má a respeito dos demais cavaleiros de ouro, optando pela tática do observar e refletir.

Mas anyways... Vejemo o que saiu...

Mas... First things first... Responder reviews!

**Pure:** Achei que Aiolia seria um dos menos comentados... Não sei porque... Aiolia ta sendo uma surpresa. Pensei que ninguém notaria o comentário dele a respeito do Camus, por exemplo... XP

Milo sempre tem uma pirraça um com o ele né? E nunca vi muita interação entre Aiolia e Afrodite, exceto no Episódio G. Onde Aiolia meio que se sente impressionado ao ver Dite lutando. Mas não acho que essa fosse a reação correta que Aiolia teria do Dite.

**Calyeh:** Oi Calyeh! Tava com saudades das suas reviews! Hehehe... Acho que tava inspirado mesmo quando fiz "Na mente de Máscara da Morte" ... XD

**Mussha: **Ainda bem que fui capaz de entrar na mente desses Cavaleiros.

Sobre a fuga de Mu do santuário, realmente ficou um tanto obscuro o modo como ele fugiu, mas considerando que ele já era discípulo de Shion e herdeiro da armadura de Áries, seu poder provavelmente já era considerável. Acredito que Mu não teria problemas para fugir do Santuário, mesmo sendo uma criança.

Sobre Deathmask eu também gosto da personalidade dele. É bem forte e cativante. Como oposto aos outros, Máscara da Morte é realmente um grande personagem.

Sobre Aiolia, eu também acho muito chato às vezes ler Episódio G e vê-lo roubando o holofote de tantos outros Cavaleiros de Ouro tão interessantes quanto ele. Pessoalmente o Volume 3 é meu favorito, pois ali, Aiolia se dá conta do quanto é imaturo ao presenciar o combate de Mu e Iápeto.

E também porque quando comprei o volume 3 de Episódio G, eu nunca tinha visto Mu lutando até então. E foi neste momento, que me tornei um fã dele Mu. Fiquei muito impressionado com sua frieza em combate e suas habilidades fantásticas.

(Acho que me empolgo demais falando do Mu... XP)

Lannyluck: Aiolia e Milo são amigos, mas são amigos naquelas né?

_Saga: "O que você faria se eu dissesse que prefiro que Milo vá nesta missão invés de você?" _

_Aiolia: "Eu o mataria aqui mesmo!"_

_Milo: "Como é que é? Ò.Ó"_

Embora eventualmente, Aiolia e Milo se tornem amigos, eu não defino muito bem em que momento da série o Cavaleiro em questão está demonstrando seus pensamentos. Geralmente descrevo a primeira impressão que ele teve dos demais.

Essa é a primeira impressão que imagino Aiolia ter tido de Milo que (assim como outros Cavaleiros de ouro) sempre carregou uma certa desconfiança do "irmão do traidor".

Anyways... Obrigado a todos por lerem. Aqui vai mais um capítulo. Shaka de Virgem.

_**Shaka de Virgem**_

"**O homem mais próximo de deus... O mundo do vazio é um convite para a morte..."**

"**Parabéns por terem chegado à casa de virgem! Mas, agora que viram meu rosto, aprendam uma coisa... Todos serão enviados para o outro mundo! Preparem-se!"**

**Mu de Áries:** Interessante Áries... Sua mente oculta a arte da psiconcinése... Suas mãos a arte de consertar armaduras... E seu cosmo a arte de desfazer as estrelas... Muito interessante...

**Aldebaran de Touro:** Para alguns cavaleiros não há força maior que a do coração... Compreende agora por que ele é tão forte? Pena que assim como o touro, ele é facilmente iludido por aqueles que lhe abanam uma toalha vermelha diante dos olhos...

**Saga de Gêmeos: **A afirmação do bem no coração não exclui a indignação justa, mas a irritação pertence ao domínio do mal...

**Máscara da Morte de Câncer:** Um homem obcecado pela força... Acredita que qualquer ato será justo se ele for forte... Mas lembre-se disto Câncer... Quem aplica justiça, deve temê-la...

**Aiolia de Leão:** Reage com inteligência, mesmo que o ataque não seja inteligente... Mas no fim, este é o método dele... Uma prova de que seguir os instintos nem sempre é uma má idéia...

**Dohko de Libra: **Já dizia um ditado... A Paciência traz mais frutos que a força... Mas no caso deste Cavaleiro paciência traz também muita força...

**Milo de Escorpião: **Age com impulsividade. Ataca com impulsividade. Até mesmo pensa com impulsividade. Isso pode ser fatal às vezes... Para seus inimigos. Não aprovo seu jeito de ser, mas em tempos difíceis, este escorpião pode ser exatamente o que precisamos.

**Aiolos de Sagitário:** Este homem é a prova de que somos escravos absolutos do destino. Não nutro rancor pelo que ele fez... Mas não nutro simpatia também... Afinal, um homem não pode escapar de seu karma...

**Shura de Capricórnio: **Ao caminhar sozinho você chega mais rápido... Ao caminhar acompanhado você chega mais longe... É lamentável que um cavaleiro como Shura tenha se decidido a caminhar sozinho...

**Camus de Aquário:** Se há uma verdade absoluta no universo, é que tudo chega ao fim... Tudo "pára"... E para este homem, não existe verdade maior...

**Afrodite de Peixes: **Beleza sem virtude é rosa sem cheiro.


	7. Capitulo 7: Dohko de Libra

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e não lucro nada com isso. É tudo do Kurumada. A idéia desta fic é de autoria do Felipe Cury, moderador da comunidade CDO – Cavaleiros de Ouro no Orkut. Mas eu não estou copiando as criações dele. Estou fazendo do meu próprio jeito.

Dohko de Libra. Assistia cavaleiros do zodíaco imaginando mil coisas quando olhava para o Mestre Ancião. Porque ele é roxo? Porque ele tem orelhas pontudas? Mas uma coisa que me deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha, foi um episódio que me lembro até hoje. Saga fala para Milo sobre um Cavaleiro de ouro de libra que tem mais de duzentos anos, vive nos cinco picos antigos de Rozan e que ele é o mais temível dos Cavaleiros.

"Não... Será?" Pois é. Era. Mestre Ancião é o tal cavaleiro de libra. E uma coisa que me deixava maluco era imaginar como eram os cavaleiros de ouro que não fizeram sua aparição ainda. O problema é que Dohko nunca faria a sua!

Mas ainda bem que temos a Saga de Hades. Não me canso de assistir aos 13 primeiros OVA's. Principalmente o OVA 06. Onde Dohko demonstra pela primeira vez, sua força e veste pela primeira vez na série SUA ARMADURA! Fiquei boquiaberto ao ver ele pela primeira vez e se tornou outro dos meus Cavaleiros Favoritos de todos os tempos.

Deixa eu ver se consigo transpor os pensamentos deste cavaleiro. Dohko sempre foi honrado, bondoso e com um forte senso de justiça. Afinal ele pesa o bem e o mal na balança.

Agora... Reviews!

**Pure:** Acredita que o vovô Shaka nem foi o mais difícil de fazer? O.O

Mas obrigado. Que bom que gostou! E que bom que gostou do Aiolia também... Sinal de que eu acerto às vezes... XP

**Mussha:** Eu acho que Shaka demonstrou alguns momentos de humildade quando tentou destruir o Muro das Lamentações sozinho, ou quando chegou a pedir a Mu que o ajudasse a trazer Ikki da outra dimensão na qual haviam ficado presos. No momento em que Shaka decide abdicar da própria vida para revelar o Arayashiki a Atena também pode ser considerado um dos raros momentos de "humildade" de Shaka.

Mas no geral, concordo com você. Shaka é um Cavaleiro muito arrogante. XP

De qualquer forma, obrigado pelas reviews.

**Lannyluck: **É verdade Lannyluck... Parece que é possível desvendar o enigma de Shaka... O pensamento sobre Aldebaran foi mais pelo fato do coitado viver apanhando... XD

Sem mais delongas...

_**Dohko de Libra**_

"**O lendário Cavaleiro sobre os cinco picos de Rozan..."**

"**Recebi de Atena o presente mais precioso de todos... MISOPHETA MENOS!"**

**Mu de Áries:** Este jovem nunca cessa de me impressionar... Ele me faz lembrar de Shion quando mais novo... Aprendeu com louvor tudo que meu velho amigo tinha para ensinar. Realmente é um jovem promissor...

**Aldebaran de Touro: **Ele é grande? Sim. Truculento? Um tanto. Mas não se assuste... Por baixo deste rude exterior é claro pra qualquer um que seu cosmo reluz pura justiça.

**Saga de Gêmeos: **Todos possuem o bem e o mal dentro de si. É apenas uma questão de escolher a qual dos dois lados daremos ouvidos. Kanon não plantou semente alguma Saga. Ela já estava plantada. Bastou que você a regasse...

**Máscara da Morte:** Tolo... Infelizmente, não passa de um tolo por acreditar que sua força torna qualquer ato justo. Após tantos anos, este homem não aprendeu nada. Tanto que ainda acredita que nunca provará uma dose de verdadeira justiça.

**Aiolia de Leão: **Não se engane. O destino não é forte o bastante pra abater esse leão. Pelo contrário. É exatamente o que o impulsiona a seguir em frente. Se a força vem do coração, Aiolia é um dos mais poderosos Cavaleiros.

**Shaka de Virgem: **Falar com deuses é realmente um privilégio Shaka, mas você deveria tentar dar ouvidos de vez em quando. Pois deuses pregam humildade.

**Milo de Escorpião: **Existe algo de horripilante neste cavaleiro. Algo perverso. Algo um tanto... Sádico... Por isso é tão surpreendente vê-lo oferecer ao inimigo uma chance de se render... Este jovem tem futuro...

**Aiolos de Sagitário:** Triste que este Cavaleiro tenha perdido a vida para mostrar aos outros quem nós realmente somos... E mais triste ainda que poucos tenham enxergado através deste sacrifício.

**Shura de Capricórnio:** Nada existe de nobre em ser superior a um outro homem qualquer. A verdadeira nobreza está em ser superior ao que era no passado.

**Camus de Aquário:** Camus é um excelente professor... Só se esqueceu que às vezes, professor pode aprender com o discípulo. E isso foi o que levou este homem a ruína.

**Afrodite de Peixes:** Beleza é igual à força Afrodite? Hohoho... Beleza um dia acaba. A força... A verdadeira força dos cavaleiros... É infinita!


	8. Capítulo 8: Milo de Escorpião

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e não lucro nada com isso. É tudo do Kurumada. A idéia desta fic é de autoria do Felipe Cury, moderador da comunidade CDO – Cavaleiros de Ouro no Orkut. Mas eu não estou copiando as criações dele. Estou fazendo do meu próprio jeito.

**Angel Pink:** Shaka foi uma caixinhas de surpresas pra mim... Acho que agora estou satisfeito já que aprendi um pouquinho mais sobre ele. Sobre a susposta beleza dele, eu não comento... ú.u (risos)

**Pure:** Você não acha que o "Hohoho" de papai noel, combina com o Dohko? Eu lembro dele dando umas risadas do Ohko no anime que ficaram bem parecidas! XD

Sempre um prazer ler suas reviwes Pure-Petit-Chan! Beijão!

**Lannyluck:** Que bom que gostou desta descrição... Mas acho que a do felipe Cury ficou MUITO melhor que a minha... Embora ele tenha admitido ter tirado de uma carta de Magic... XD

Milo chegando!

Milo foi um dos primeiros Golds a fazer sua aparição no desenho. E logo tive uma boa primeira impressão dele. Depois esse cavaleiro começou a me dar nos nervos, devido a alguns fãs hard-core que encontrei pelo Orkut. Mas mesmo assim não deixo de me emocionar com a penitência de Kanon na Saga de Hades. Com certeza um dos melhores momentos de Milo.

Milo é analítico e "cabeça-dura", mas também demonstra ser um Cavaleiro passional. Sua impulsividade lembra um pouco a Aiolia. Possui um senso de justiça único. É com certeza um cavaleiro interessante. Agora que os fãs chatos dele estão mais sossegados, quem sabe eu acabe voltando a colocar Milo na minha lista de favoritos? XP

_**Milo de Escorpião**_

"**Seu dedo não deixa escapar nenhum tipo de mal."**

"**A Agulha Escarlate é uma técnica compassiva... Entre seus 15 disparos, ela dá a chance ao inimigo de morrer ou se render..."**

**Mu de Áries: **Você pode virar suas costas para o santuário Mu! Mas não pense que será pra sempre! Se o grande mestre ordenar, não hesitarei em caçá-lo e forçá-lo a se submeter à lei de Atena!

**Aldebaran de Touro: **Se você visse um touro correndo em sua direção o que você faria? Correria? Não por muito tempo. Você sabe que ele eventualmente o pegaria. E seu chifre poderia até matá-lo. Então siga meu conselho e não se coloque na frente desse cara.

**Saga de Gêmeos:** Esse idiota pensou que poderia esconder isso de nós pra sempre? Acha que somos tão tolos assim? Isso me deixa furioso!

**Máscara da Morte:** Esse imbecil se chama de Cavaleiro? Usar sua força contra mulheres e crianças faz de você forte? Um dia eu vou te pegar... E pra você não haverá rendição!

**Aiolia de Leão:** Ele obedeceu ao grande mestre muito bem até agora... Aceitou cada ordem... Como o irmão também fazia... Se você é mesmo um cavaleiro, provará suas palavras com suas ações. Ou sentirá as quinze picadas do escorpião.

**Shaka de Virgem: **Todo esse papo de Buda e infernos... Não sei... Pra mim parece conversa. Shaka já tem fama de ilusionista. Me pergunto se todo esse papo não é besteira pra enganar os inimigos... De qualquer forma, prefiro manter a distância dele...

**Dohko de Libra:** Se tem um cavaleiro a quem se pode dar ouvidos e seguir cegamente é Libra. Se Atena confia nele, quem sou eu pra duvidar?

**Aiolos de Sagitário:** De todos nós... Ele era o último que imaginei ser capaz de fazer o que fez... Onde ele estava com a cabeça afinal? Acho que depois disso, não se pode mesmo confiar em ninguém...

**Shura de Capricórnio: **Acho que ele carrega uma grande culpa dentro de si... Mas no seu lugar, eu teria feito o mesmo... Afinal, a sina de um Cavaleiro de Atena é travar as mais árduas batalhas...

**Camus de Aquário:** Não somos nada parecidos é verdade... Mas não há ninguém aqui a quem eu teria a honra de chamar de... Irmão... Droga! Você sabe que odeio esse negócio de sentimentalismo!

**Afrodite de Peixes:** Carrega a beleza e os espinhos de uma rosa. Por mais que deteste admitir, o caminho para o salão do Grande Mestre está bem guardado.


	9. Capitulo 9: Aiolos de Sagitário

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e não lucro nada com isso. É tudo do Kurumada. A idéia desta fic é de autoria do Felipe Cury, moderador da comunidade CDO – Cavaleiros de Ouro no Orkut. Mas eu não estou copiando as criações dele. Estou fazendo do meu próprio jeito.

Reviews!

**Pure-Petit-Chan: **Do Camus já era de se esperar que o Milo falasse isso né? XP

Mas realmente, não consigo imaginar o que o Milo poderia pensar a respeito do Dite...

**Stella-chan: **Não tem problema o pensamento do Milo ter sido EMO... É o normal dele... XD

Mas vigia bem o pensamento dele viu?

**Lannyluck:** "Temperamentalzinho"? Sei não heim? ú.u

**Jessi:** Milo... E Camus... Yaoi? O.O

Quer dizer que... O.O

O personagem que representa o meu signo. Porque meus personagens favoritos nunca mostram do que são realmente capazes? Aquela lutinha com o Shura não bastou não e "Trovão Atômico" é um golpezinho muito furreca. XP

"Infinity Break" sim é um golpe legal.

De qualquer forma, o motivo que gosto do Aiolos não é pelo poder que ele tem, mas pelo que ele é. Aiolos é o símbolo do amor incondicional. Da dedicação máxima a um ideal. Do auto-sacrifício. Lealdade. Da imortalidade. Sem se importar com o seu próprio nome, Aiolos fez aquilo que considerava certo e nunca se arrependeu. Nunca se entregou. E quando Atena está em apuros ele é o cara que aparece pra salvar o dia. São características que admiro muito num herói.

Aiolos é um personagem de bondade ímpar. É nobre. Dedicado. Devoto. Ele demonstra respeito por seus companheiros e grande admiração por aqueles que lutam por Atena.

Aiolos é o personagem que me fez imaginar que talvez, sacrificar a própria vida em nome de uma pessoa que se ama, não seja tão ruim...

Eu gostaria de ter mais de Aiolos em mim...

_**Aiolos de Sagitário**_

"**Sua fidelidade protege Atena mesmo após a morte..."**

"**Àqueles que aqui chegarem, eu vos confio Atena."**

**Mu de Áries:** Um cosmo que gera a mais intensa luz. Tão intensa quanto às próprias estrelas. Se esta luz trará restauração ou destruição, depende de você.

**Aldebaran de Touro:** Seus passos fazem tremer a terra. Mas não é devido ao tamanho de seu corpo. E sim ao tamanho de seu coração.

**Saga de Gêmeos:** Você determinou que o destino de Atena seja morte? Mesmo que seja, eu juro que mudarei este destino. Pois este é o poder que os Cavaleiros trazem em seu cosmo...

**Máscara da Morte de Câncer:** Onde este cavaleiro se perdeu? Onde ele se desviou do caminho do bem? Ou ele nunca sequer trilhou este caminho? Sua presença no santuário é só prova de que este lugar mergulhou na escuridão. Preciso levar Atena pra fora daqui... Rápido...

**Aiolia de Leão:** Se todo homem tem um legado a deixar antes de partir, eu deixei o meu...

**Shaka de Virgem:** Quão privilegiado por poder ouvir os conselhos de um deus. Mas talvez absorto demais em suas meditações, ele não enxergue o mal que tomou o santuário.

**Dohko de Libra:** Um cavaleiro lendário que carrega muitas armas. Mas sua arma mais poderosa é com certeza sua grande sabedoria. Um mestre, realmente abençoado por Atena em todos os aspectos.

**Milo de Escorpião:** Ao fitar os olhos em você, ele o paralisará. Neste instante, não demonstre maldade em seu coração. Ou você será julgado, sentenciado e executado.

**Shura de Capricórnio:** Você agiu como um verdadeiro cavaleiro de Atena meu amigo. Mas por mais orgulho que tenha sentido de você naquele momento, eu não posso estender-lhe a mão. Atena precisava de mim.

**Camus de Aquário:** Ele possui a frieza e serenidade da neve... Mas também possui o rigor e impiedade da nevasca. Um dos mais astutos e capazes defensores de Atena.

**Afrodite de Peixes:** Ao se deparar com este Cavaleiro, você cometerá um erro. O erro de acreditar que ele é inofensivo. Ele até estenderá um tapete de rosas para receber-lhe. Só então, ao aspirar o doce perfume das rosas, você verá que ele não é inofensivo. E então será tarde demais. Você já foi subjugado pelos encantos do Cavaleiro de Peixes.


	10. Capítulo 10: Shura de Capricórnio

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e não lucro nada com isso. É tudo do Kurumada. A idéia desta fic é de autoria do Felipe Cury, moderador da comunidade CDO – Cavaleiros de Ouro no Orkut. Mas eu não estou copiando as criações dele. Estou fazendo do meu próprio jeito.

Review!

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Uma das minhas mais fiéis leitoras... E uma companheira de armas sagitariana também né? -Diz Ikarus-sama Armando o arco e flecha, elevando o cosmo e apontando para os inimigos de Atena!- XP

Pure-chan, parece que temos muito em comum... Se fosse eu, também sairia metendo a língua no povo todo... ú.u

Infelizmente penso muito mal dos outros...

Mas de agora em diante, eu tentarei ser mais Aiolos e menos Máscara da Morte (Sou Máscara da Morte só pra falar mal dos outros... Não mato gente e penduro as cabeças no meu quarto não...) ú.u

(Risos) Valeu Pure! XD

E muitos Arigatous a todo mundo que está lendo (Comentando ou não). ARIGATOU!

Agora, o próximo Cavaleiro... Puxa! Já chegamos na 10ª casa! O.O

Foi uma luta tão árdua quanto a dos Cavaleiros de Bronze chegar aqui... X.x

Mas... Chegamos. Aqui estamos! Por Atena! Vamos passar por Shura de Capricórnio!! Ò.Ó

Shura. Nunca fui muito fã. Não entendo muito a cabeça dele, já que cada obra mostra ele de uma forma. O manga original mostra um Shura meio sacana tipo "Eu matei Aiolos! Hahaha!" e no manga original também fala que Shura sabia da verdadeira identidade do Grande mestre e até o apoiava.

Episódio G mostra um Shura meio assombrado por ter matado Aiolos que era seu maior amigo. Acho o segundo mais legal. Mas não sei bem a qual dos dois eu vou me ater mais. Esse foi o sujeito que mais me deu trabalho até agora... Acabei tomando ÓDIO do Shura! Ò.Ó

Fiquei acordado até 3 horas da manhã um dia apurrinhando um amigo meu pra terminar os pensamentos desse infeliz!

Mas... Saiu. Espero que o esforço tenha valido a pena...

A questão de se enteder Shura, creio eu é entender que pra ele, Justiça está acima de tudo... Shura julga o caráter das pessoas de acordo com sua determinação em defender a Justiça de Atena...

Mas... Chega de enrolar...

_**Shura de Capricórnio**_

"**Não há nada que a espada santa de seu braço não possa atravessar!"**

"**Um soco afiado como o aço... Usado para estraçalhar o inimigo e esmagar suas intenções... Essa é a força absoluta que mantém a justiça..."**

**Mu de Áries:** Imagine um show de mágica. Primeiro você o vê. Depois não vê mais. Seus ataques avançam contra ele, apenas para traçarem o caminho de volta pra você. E quando você acha que acabou ele revela um ás na manga.

**Aldebaran de Touro:** Ele é a fortaleza inabalável que protege os puros e inocentes.

**Saga e Gêmeos:** A justiça é mantida pelos fortes. Ele tem a força suficiente pra destruir galáxias. Faça as contas.

**Máscara da Morte: **Ele tem a força necessária pra se manter a justiça. Não para defini-la. Esse dom é dado apenas a Atena.

**Aiolia de Leão:** Talvez um dia ele possa entender que para se fazer justiça, às vezes é necessário ser impiedoso como o aço da espada... Mas não o culpo pelo que sente... Ninguém pode ser tão frio a ponto de não chorar pelos entes queridos...

**Shaka de Virgem: **Este cavaleiro caminha por estradas que homens nem sonham em compreender. Talvez seja por isso que ele é tão temido.

**Dohko de Libra: **Sentado naquela montanha por mais de duzentos anos, seguindo uma ordem dada pela própria Atena. Uma vontade inabalável como o aço. Sua posição diante de Atena está bem clara pra mim.

**Milo de Escorpião:** Somos muito parecidos. Milo sabe como exterminar a maldade com um único golpe rápido e limpo. Por mim Escorpião seria a primeira das doze casas.

**Aiolos de Sagitário:** Lamento meu amigo... Mas nem mesmo você está imune à justiça de Atena... Peço seu perdão e me despeço com este golpe... EXCALIBUR!

**Camus de Aquário: **O frio, às vezes pode ser o maior rigor a se enfrentar numa batalha... E às vezes pode ser o divisor de águas de uma guerra inteira... Alguma dúvida de que Camus é um dos mais capazes cavaleiros que existem?

**Afrodite de Peixes:** A mente crê no que os olhos vêem. Afrodite se aproveita muito bem desta falha para derrotar seus inimigos. Com certeza é um Cavaleiro perigoso. Mas bastante apropriado como última linha de defesa das doze casas.


	11. Capítulo 11: Camus de Aquário

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e não lucro nada com isso. É tudo do Kurumada. A idéia desta fic é de autoria do Felipe Cury, moderador da comunidade CDO – Cavaleiros de Ouro no Orkut. Mas eu não estou copiando as criações dele. Estou fazendo do meu próprio jeito.

Responder reviews!

Pure-Petit-Chan: Realmente... Nunca entendi como Shura pôde ter sido tão cego em atacar Aiolos. Afinal, se são tão grandes amigos, ele deveria saber que Aiolos não estava realmente com a intenção de ferir Atena. Nisso eu acho Shura muito cabeça-dura. ú.u

E arigatou pelo elogio... Embora eu ache que não escrevo tão bem assim... #ú.u#

Angel Pink: Que bom que gostou... Mas agora estou um pouco preocupado... Sei como Camus é popular e tem muitos fãs... Espero ter captado a verdadeira essência do aquariano.

Vamos lá. Camus. Se Mu é calmo e sereno, Camus leva isso ao extremo. Camus é um grande Cavaleiro. Muito poderoso e muito sábio. Calmo e analítico. Sua primeira aparição foi bem impactante. Assim como toda aparição dele pra falar a verdade.

Gosto muito de Camus. Não é dos meus favoritos, mas ele foi com certeza uma das mais fantásticas criações de Kurumada.

_**Camus de Aquário**_

"**A alma quente escondida atrás do frio eterno..."**

"**Temos de ser guerreiros com a capacidade de lutar sem nunca sermos manipulados pelos sentimentos..."**

**Mu de Áries:** Um bom guerreiro sabe manipular o inimigo para posicioná-lo onde se quer que ele esteja. Seguindo esta lógica, Mu é um excelente guerreiro.

**Aldebaran de Touro:** É um valoroso Cavaleiro. Mas é também a prova de que num combate não há lugar para sentimentos.

**Saga de Gêmeos: **O poder corrompe. O poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente. O que se esperar daquele que dentre nós era considerado um deus?

**Máscara da Morte de Câncer: **Matança insensata não tem apelo pra mim. Máscara da Morte é uma criança com uma arma na mão. Ele pode matar muitos inimigos, mas eventualmente acabará matando a si mesmo.

**Aiolia de Leão:** A garra reluzente do leão só precisa se desligar do passado para iluminar o futuro. O dia em que Aiolia compreender isto, ele será o mais valoroso dos Cavaleiros.

**Shaka de Virgem:** O maior temor do homem é aquilo que ele não é capaz de compreender. Imagine quão terrível é aquele que explora esse medo com tanta maestria.

**Dohko de Libra:** Palavras são espadas de dois gumes. Ao mesmo tempo em que podem ferir o inimigo podem ferir você. E Libra as maneja com tanta perícia que o único a se cortar é você.

**Milo de Escorpião:** Embora eu acredite que um Cavaleiro deva eliminar todo sentimento de seu coração... Por algum motivo, não consigo abrir mão da amizade...

**Aiolos de Sagitário: **O maior dos anjos... Ou o pior dos demônios? Ainda não está claro o que ele foi... Talvez haja algo mais por trás das palavras do grande mestre que ele não revelou...

**Shura de Capricórnio: **Se por um lado Mu é o melhor em reparar armaduras, Shura é o melhor em destruí-las. Com certeza, faz jus a espada que carrega em seus braços.

**Afrodite de Peixes:** Não nos falamos muito. Aliás, ninguém fala muito com ele... Pois o primeiro contato que se tem com ele pode ser o último...


	12. Capítulo 12: Afrodite de Peixes

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e não lucro nada com isso. É tudo do Kurumada. A idéia desta fic é de autoria do Felipe Cury, moderador da comunidade CDO – Cavaleiros de Ouro no Orkut. Mas eu não estou copiando as criações dele. Estou fazendo do meu próprio jeito.

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Parece que eu acertei nos pensamentos do Camus. Nenhuma fã dele me ameaçou de ficar preso eternamente num esquife de gelo... x.X

**Angel Pink:** Ainda bem que gostou. Como eu disse estava muito preocupado de descaracterizar o Camus. XP

**Jessi Amamiya:** Sabe de uma coisa Jessi? Acho que você está me convencendo sobre o Camus e o Milo... O.O (Risos)

Obrigado a todo mundo que leu. A todo mundo que postou reviews. Gostei muito de fazer essa Fic. Me ajudou a compreender melhor a cabeça de cada Cavaleiro de Ouro. Talvez me ajude a escrever novas fics no futuro. XP

A última das 12 casas! Chegamos finalmente. Só preciso atravessar esta casa e Salvar Atena! Ops... Quer dizer... Terminar a fic... XP

Me empolguei.... X.x

Afrodite. Incompreendido narcisista. Subestimado por todos. Sub-aproveitado. Mas ainda assim um cavaleiro fantástico.

Afrodite foi um cavaleiro que aprendi a apreciar com o tempo, mas foi mais pelo Albafica (Seu antecessor do manga The Lost Canvas). O drama de Albafica me comoveu um pouco e passei a ver os Cavaleiros de peixes com outros olhos.

Mas infelizmente este não é o perfil do Albafica e sim do Dite. Vejamos se consigo ligar o modo narcisista e fazer jus ao belo guerreiro.

Afrodite é arrogante, soberbo ao extremo. Narcisista. Assim como Máscara da Morte, possui pouco respeito pelos outros Cavaleiros. Super-valoriza a beleza e possui um senso de justiça único.

_**Afrodite de Peixes**_

"**As belas rosas são um convite à morte. A última fortaleza que protege o grande mestre..."**

"**Agora convido-o a experimentar uma morte embalada em um doce perfume..."**

**Mu de Áries: **Não representa mais ameaça do que... Quão irônico... Um cordeiro... Se Mu se recusa a cumprir seu dever e guardar sua casa, melhor assim... O lugar de uma ovelha não é entre a alcatéia...

**Aldebaran de Touro:** A feiúra deste ogro me enoja... Mas como todo brutamontes, ele cumpre seu propósito... O de quebrar e esmagar coisas...

**Saga de Gêmeos: **Saga é astuto... Soube nos manipular direitinho... Ao menos isto eu tenho de admitir... Com isso você me convenceu. Eu o seguirei.

**Máscara da Morte:** Grotesco... Tudo a respeito deste homem é grotesco... Mas pelo menos ele não é um idiota sentimental como o resto deles... Em se tratando de defender o santuário, ele cumpre seu dever melhor do que ninguém...

**Aiolia de Leão:** Não passa de um bebê chorão... "Meu irmão! Meu irmão!" Quando vai parar de agir feito criança, moleque?

**Shaka de Virgem: **Shaka se gaba de ser um deus? Hunf... Dentre os cavaleiros de ouro, que por vezes derrubaram deuses... Isso não é grande coisa. Porque ele se gaba disto?

**Dohko de Libra: **Quão patético este homem se tornou? Como um cãozinho, se sentou e esperou por duzentos anos uma batalha que jamais será capaz de travar. Hoje não passa de um velho decrépito... Qual o sentido de sua existência então?

**Milo de Escorpião: **Pare de oferecer aos inimigos, chances de rendição, idiota. Não vê que só está dando a eles mais uma oportunidade de matá-lo no dia seguinte? Crianças nunca aprendem...

**Aiolos de Sagitário:** Seu maior crime não foi a traição... Foi a estupidez. E se a punição deve equivaler ao crime, Aiolos ainda não foi punido o bastante...

**Shura de Capricórnio:** Ao abater seu melhor amigo, Shura me surpreendeu... Não achei que ele fosse capaz de tal feito... Estou ansioso para ver o que o futuro guarda para este homem...

**Camus de Aquário:** Depois do meu jardim... Não existe coisa mais bela do que um campo de batalhas adornado com esculturas de gelo em nome de Atena...

Consegui... Acho que agora posso me chamar de cavaleiro de Atena... X.x

Liz: Menos Nando... Menos... Quase nada ta? ¬¬

Bom... Foi isso gente... Gostei muito de fazer essa fic. Agradeço mais uma vez a todos que leram e contribuíram com suas reviews. Até a próxima fic! \o/


End file.
